


Longer than Forever

by orphan_account



Series: One year [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Idk if it's sweet enough, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not sure, but I do know that I wouldn’t be nearly as happy as I am now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longer than Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the title, it sounds cheesy or cliche or something but I really couldn't think of anything.  
> This is another attempt of writing fluff because I can think of cute stuff, I just can't really write it though.  
> Also, it's really short because it's more like an extra side story instead of an actual chapter/part of the series.  
> I wrote this to the Acoustic version of the song Disclosure sung by Sam Smith so if you want, listen to the song while reading.

-Haru’s POV-

  The light from the lamp softly illuminates our bedroom as the rain gently hits the window from outside in the night. It makes a constant light tapping noise, but it's soothing as I silently sketch Rin. He’s laying down under the covers sleeping in bed next to me while I'm sitting up and leaning against the bed frame. A small smile appears on my face when he quietly mutters something inaudible. His breathing was steady and slow, like the peaceful flowing of water in a shallow river. Every single part of me is intent on making sure my portrait of him displays how cute he was, how breathtakingly beautiful.

  As I continue to sketch his facial features, I reflect on what has happened the last month. We’ve moved in together in a new bigger apartment, we’re now living together happily, and nothing could begin to describe or show how thankful I am. Rin is everything I could ever want, and as long as he’s with me I don’t mind walking through the depths of hell just to make him smile. It’s cliche, and suffocatingly sweet, but it’s also the truth. If it wasn’t for him, I honestly wonder where I would be right now. Would I be aspiring to be a professional swimmer while going to college? Would life be as great? Would I feel this grateful?

  I’m not sure, but I do know that I wouldn’t be nearly as happy as I am now.

  I lightly erase a stray line and brush the shavings away. The movements I make to draw his features felt natural; it was like something I was born knowing how to do. Or maybe it’s because ever since we moved in together I’ve been constantly, but secretly, drawing him. Right now, I have a sketchbook almost full of drawings of him. But he doesn’t know about it because I want to fill every page, front and back, with his portraits. There isn’t even an occasion for this; no birthday, holiday, or anything. I just want him to know how much I love him, and this was the only way that I could show it in a way I haven’t already. There is no way, no gift or action or words, that could correctly and completely express my love for Rin. What I feel for him is like a first love; he completely captivates me to the point I’m practically obsessing over him and I’m having a difficult time dealing with all these emotions. But unlike first love, I know that ours would last longer, even after both of our deaths. It wouldn't last forever though, it will last so much longer than that.

  Rin isn’t just someone I love. He’s the oxygen in my lungs, the beat of my heart, and so much more. He literally is my life and without him, I’d rather be dead. Never did I think that I could have such intense feelings for somebody, but Rin always surprises me. Everyday is an adventure with him; there’s always something new.

  I take a break from drawing to reminisce the memories of our relationship. Our memories of spending almost everyday we could together just doing nothing, the memories of us in the rain or pool enjoying ourselves, and the memories of us falling asleep in each other’s embrace every night. There’s memories of our endless love making, of us cuddling and whispering sweet words and promises to each other, and plenty more. We sometimes fought over trivial things, like when we first moved in together and had to adjust to living with another person, but we got through it together. We’re both willing to give up our lives for each other; we’re willing to fight for what we have, and I couldn’t ask for anything more.

  A small smile spreads on my face as I gently touch Rin’s cheek. I just want to monopolize and keep him for myself whenever I see the way people look at him. Yet I know that I can’t do that, Rin should be free and not caged by me. He deserves more because he’s so amazing.

  Gently, I run my fingers through his hair and watch a smile appear on his face as he lets out a satisfied noise. _So adorable,_ I thought to myself.

 Then I start to draw again. My hand picks up the pencil then starts delineating the edges of his features. The portrait of him sleeping was almost finish; all I have to do was erase stray or extra lines then add in the shadowing. Every portrait of Rin has to be perfect. They have to show all my feelings for him, and I try to convey those onto the paper with every line, every erase, and every shading. When he sees this, I want him to know how much he means to me. How much I love him. He needs to know how I feel so high when I'm near him, how much he makes me heart beat, and how thankful I am. With every picture, I want him to know that he makes me unable to breathe like something's stuck in my lungs but he makes me feel so alive at the same time. I want him to just know that he has complete power over me.

  As the seconds turn to minutes; the minutes turn to an hour and I finally finish the drawing around the time the rain subsides.

  My hand was kind of aching, but it was worth it because this drawing was the best one yet. Next to me I see a few strands of Rin’s hair fall in front of his face as I admire his portrait. The strands of hair lightly tickle his face making his nose slightly twitch. This makes me softly laugh as I brush the strands behind his ear. Rin’s eyes slowly start to open and he looks at me with a sleepy, eyes half open, gaze. “Hmmm, Haru?” He tiredly says and I smile. “I just went to the bathroom,” I lie to him while discreetly hiding the sketch book with the finished drawing under my pillow. “Okay…” he trails off then closes his eyes again. My fingers softly runs through his hair again and he smiles. “Hmmm,” he lets out a satisfied noise then slowly goes back to sleep.

   _If only there were enough words that could properly explain how I felt for him,_ I think while discreetly putting the sketch book in its hiding place under my side of the bed. Then I turn off the light and lay down to face Rin. He was already sleeping like a cute baby. “I love you,” I whisper to him as I pull him into a hug.

  After a few minutes of hugging him, I feel my eyes start to close. But I don’t fight it to stay awake though, I just let them close as Rin snuggles in closer to me and I hug him tighter. His intoxicating sweet smell tingles my sense of smell and I enter a blissful slumber thinking of the euphoric heaven I’m in.

 

 


End file.
